Al final de mis dias
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Siempre escuche algo que me pareció una tontería... "En tu muerte veras toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos" y nunca creí en ello, pero ahora que estoy en la ultima etapa de mi vida. Ahora que hace pocos minutos he dejado escapar mi ultimo aliento me pregunto que es lo que pasara ante mis ojos. Mal summary.


**Esta historia me pertenece pero los personajes no, estos son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi.**

 **Esta historia la escribí hace casi 6 años, no la recordaba y gracias a mi madre que guardo mis cuadernos viejos es que la encontré.**

 **Originalmente era un poema que al encontrarla después de tanto decidí transformarla en una historia ya que actualmente escribo Fic.** **La historia festa acompañada por una canción llamada In my Dream de Super junior.**

 **Esta publicación y es un auto-regalo de cumpleaños para mi. :P**

* * *

 **AL FINAL DE MIS** **DÍAS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ella regresa y me dice que lo siente, las manos que he anhelado me acarician."_

Sentir el aire remover mi cabello, sabiendo que voy hacia un lugar mejor. Desde que pude hacerlo corría sabiendo que adelante encontraría algo… algo que me llamaba a seguir corriendo. Muchos me decían que estaba loco cuando se los contaba, pero nunca fue algo que me detuviera, en ocasiones me preguntaban si huía de algo. Pero no lo hacía. Ni sabía.

" _Los ojos arrepentidos que me miran y la voz que quiero escuchar."_

Era cierto que a corta edad mis padres murieron en un accidente y yo era hijo único…pero ellos no eran exactamente lo que alguien puede llamar padres afectuosos. Siempre estaban trabajando y yo tenía 16 cuando todo pasó.

" _Me dice gentilmente que no llore."_

No podía negar que me dolía, pero no al grado de tirar todo por la borda. Hice lo que siempre hacía, lo que con el tiempo había aprendido… avanzar, correr hacia adelante.

—Únicamente debo seguir corriendo…adelante hay algo esperando por mí. —me repetí como otras veces.

" _Si te sostengo en mis brazos desapareces, las lágrimas caen y mi almohada se moja."_

Pasaron los años y continúe corriendo, deteniéndome solo cuando era debido, cuando estaba cansado y necesitaba un nuevo respiro. Siempre avanzando sin mirar atrás. Esa era mi filosofía.

" _Finalmente despierto de mi sueño, las mañanas son siempre así."_

" _Mi amor…"_

Nunca hice nada que me detuviera en mi carrera por la vida. Yo deseaba conocer todos los lugares, a todas las personas…esperando un día llegar al lugar donde encontraría lo mejor para mí, pero sobretodo encontrar a aquel me llamaba.

" _Espero quedarme dormido por siempre de esta manera, poder despertarme aun con su presencia."_

Pero jamás llegué. Jamás encontré el lugar correcto y aun cuando encontré a muchas personas, con ninguna dejé de sentir esas ansias por seguir avanzando.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que la voz había desaparecido desde hace mucho…pero yo continúe sin rumbo y por supuesto, avanzando.

Y hoy en estas últimas horas de vida, lo único que puedo ver…es un espacio vacío, frío y gris. Por lo que desesperado intento encontrar el sendero, mi camino. Anhelando llegar, encontrar. Volver. Simplemente volver.

" _Aunque espero no volver a soñar nunca más."_

Nada, no puedo ver nada. La niebla me rodeaba haciéndome imposible el continuar corriendo. Pero ahora sin sentido a mis oídos llegó la voz que antes me guiaba. Ese alguien me esperaba…nuevamente me llamaba.

" _Hoy también, parece que…me quedaré dormido con su presencia."_

Poco a poco la niebla fue bajando, dejando a su paso una hermosa puerta de roble. Y creyendo tontamente que sería una salida…la abrí.

La luz me cegó por completo, pero los ruidos de la lluvia y autos me obligaron a abrir los ojos, vislumbrando ante mí el parque donde la conocí.

" _Ella está sonriendo. Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo."_

—Por fin logré salir. —susurré aliviado.

Alguien chocó contra mi espalda y por poco casi caí.

" _He echado de menos esa expresión. Ella es mi chica, ¿Cierto?"_

— ¿Qué demonios? Fíjate… —Abrí los ojos sorprendido al verla frente a mí después de tanto tiempo. — ¿Michiru?

" _Ella se está alejando abrazando a otra persona."_

Ni siquiera me notó, simplemente siguió su camino acompañada de sus amigas. Me levanté de inmediato para verla más de cerca no creyendo que fuera real.

Y no lo era.

Pues al querer tocarla nuevamente…no pude hacerlo. Recordando entonces tristemente…que sólo soñaba.

" _De inmediato siento una presión en el pecho."_

— iZafiro! Otra vez llegaste tarde. — ahí estaba yo. Él adolescente frente a ella y yo ya viejo a su lado.

" _Estoy soñando de nuevo, ¿Cierto?"_

Observé todo sin poder evitarlo, intervenir o detenerlo.

Reviví la primera pelea que tuvimos, exigiéndole por primera vez que me entendiera cuando ni yo mismo conseguía entenderme. Y así como la puerta apareció…todo se desvaneció.

Y volví al vacío, al triste mundo gris en el que me encontraba.

" _Un sudor frío está recorriendo mi cara. Duele. Estoy soñando cosas que odio recordar."_

Otra vez apreté los puños al ver otra puerta ante mí.

No queriendo escapar o huir nuevamente junté el poco valor que me quedaba y abrí la segunda.

" _No puedo hacer nada en todo el día. Pasaremos el tiempo juntos, ¿Verdad mi amor?"_

Ahora veía ante mí el jardín de su casa, los dos estábamos abrazados bajo el cerezo en flor. Ese día no lo había olvidado, a pesar del tiempo…yo aún recodaba su sonrisa, su mirada, su brillo.

Una vez terminó mi recuerdo…volví.

" _Espero quedarme dormido por siempre de esta manera, poder despertarme aun con su presencia."_

La tercera puerta escondía algo que recordaba muy bien. Estaba trabajando tanto que apenas le veía y la única señal de vida que me mostraba comenzaba a cansarme, las múltiples llamadas y mensajes no hacían más que molestarme.

Si, lo recordaba muy bien.

" _Aunque espero no volver a soñar nunca más."_

El cómo ignoraba todas y cada una de ellas, el cómo cada vez ella sonreía menos y sus lágrimas aumentaban.

Intentando olvidar que yo era el causante de ellas y que para mi pesar lo hice con éxito. Lloré cuando regrese a la niebla.

" _Hoy también, parece que…me quedaré dormido con su presencia."_

Tras la cuarta puerta me encontré viendo como rompía una vez más su corazón.

—Zafiro…yo no entiendo que es…

—Cállate y déjame en paz de una vez, ¿Que no entiendes que estoy cansado de ti? De tus tonterías, que solo me hacen perder el tiempo. —ahora viendo todo desde afuera podía ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas lentamente, pero aun así ninguna había salido.

" _Todo se empieza a nublar, pero su imagen se vuelve más clara."_

—Zafiro…

—Yo te lo dije que no podía estar quieto. Que no quería hacerlo y tú no podrías mantenerme en un solo lugar. Sabes que disfruto de ser libre.

—Lo sé.

" _Como en el sueño de ayer, hoy ella vuelve a mi lado."_

—Si lo sabes ¿Por qué te has convertido en una maldita cadena que no hace más que asfixiarme?

—Yo no… —trató de decirme casi sollozando.

—Tu no ¿Qué? —La interrumpí— ¿No querías hacerlo? Pues lo hiciste, cada vez me querías tener más a raya. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no contestas?" ¡Me hartaste!

" _Ahora no duermo solo."_

Cayó al piso por un golpe seco, no había sido mi intención golpearla. Había sido un accidente…pero aun así no había hecho más que decirle que se largara y que no quería volver a verla.

Esta vez, mis lágrimas fueron tantas como las de ella cuando me vi rodeado de gris.

" _Espero quedarme dormido por siempre de esta manera, poder despertarme aun con su presencia."_

La última puerta estaba ahora frente a mí y mi mano temblaba tanto que no conseguí girar la perilla en los primeros intentos. Estaba seguro que no quería ver tras ella. Recordaba bien lo que había pasado después.

" _Aunque espero no volver a soñar nunca más."_

Por fin había arreglado todo para irme a Inglaterra. Un nuevo lugar, nuevas personas y mucho por conocer. Me sentía completamente libre. Pero los años habían pasado y mi libertad se convirtió en una cadena, igual que como le había dicho a ella.

" _Hoy también, parece que…me quedaré dormido con su presencia."_

Era irónico. Me sentía atado y en lo único que podía pensar era en ella y su sonrisa. Por lo que sin pensarlo había tomado un vuelo de vuelta. La había buscado, pero no podía encontrarla.

Levanté la mirada y apreté firmemente haciendo girar la perilla para abrir la puerta.

" _Si tan solo pudiera verte otra vez."_

La capilla estaba hermosa, llena de rosas blancas. Pero ella en ese vestido blanco opacaba a todo y a todos en el lugar. La dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de esa esperanza que le hacía brillar tanto.

Su presencia me había dejado mudo.

" _Si tan solo volviera otra vez."_

Mis lágrimas caían al ver como miraba al frente llena de sueños. Mi corazón se rompió al ver como ahora esa mirada no estaba dirigida a mí. La persona que era su mundo esta vez no era yo.

Era alguien más quien le esperaba al pie del altar…mientras que yo permanecía en las sombras sin ser notado.

" _Si duermes a mi lado otra vez."_

Fui testigo de cómo juraba ante Dios amar a alguien que no era yo. Y de como él le prometía respetarla y amarla cada día de su vida hasta su muerte. Mientras yo moría por dentro al darme cuenta que el lugar y la persona que siempre sentía me llamaba, había estado a mi lado.

Pero mi orgullo y egoísmo no me dejaron verlo. Sin poder evitarlo salí de ahí, no pudiendo soportar ver cómo era feliz con otro.

" _Si eso pasa otra vez."_

Eh hice lo único que sabía hacer. Avanzar.

Corrí intentando salir de este lugar, de volver al lugar frío y gris. Corrí hasta que mis piernas se doblaran no pudiendo más…y entonces la neblina me volvió a cubrir.

" _No quisiera despertarme."_

Las puertas ya no estaban, otra vez todo a mi alrededor no era más que vacío. Tan vacío como yo lo estaba por dentro. La niebla comenzó hacerse más espesa y fría haciendo que mis lágrimas quemaran mí rostro.

Se volvió tan espesa que no pude verme a mí mismo… por lo que terminé perdiéndome dentro de ella.

" _Si pudiera quedarme dormido."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer, este poema lo escribí para una persona que apreciaba y que aun aprecio con mucho cariño...espero de todo corazón que él aun me sonría desde arriba._**

 ** _Te quiero mucho Ethan._**


End file.
